1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaners are apparatuses to suck dust from the floor. Such cleaners may be classified into a passive traveling cleaner which passively travels by force pushed or pulled by a user and an active traveling cleaner which autonomously travels.
In recent years, the active traveling cleaner has various functions of providing various preprogrammed traveling paths such that the user may select the paths or of autonomously detecting obstacle circumstances (for instance, walls or door sills) in a cleaning region to set a proper path for traveling of the cleaner.
Furthermore, the active traveling cleaner also provides a designated region cleaning function for allowing the user to arbitrarily designate a traveling region of the cleaner in recent years. Incidentally, the designated region cleaning function is a function in which, when the user operates a remote control such that the cleaner travels along a user's desired path, the cleaner stores the traveling path and then travels along the stored path when a designated region cleaning command is input to the cleaner later. In a cleaning manner using such a function, the cleaner should travel once for region designation and it takes a long time until the region designation is completed, considering traveling speed of the cleaner. For this reason, there are problems in that it takes a long time for the user to operate the remote control and it is very cumbersome for the user to change the region designation.